


As the curtain falls...

by AgingPhangirl (Madophelia)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, 2012!Phan, 2016!phan, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Date Night, Established Relationship, Fan Encounters, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Phan Fluff, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, gamingmas, hand holding, keeping it secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madophelia/pseuds/AgingPhangirl
Summary: The five times Dan and Phil had to hide their relationship during a fan encounter...And the one time they didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](https://phan-tastic-time.tumblr.com/) (Follow me by the way) I'm taking prompts for drabbles. I got one from [rockeritapiink19](http://rockeritapiink19.tumblr.com/) that said: 
> 
> "What if Dan and Phil are in something like a date, but they can't do boyfriends things because in every place they go there's a fan asking for pictures/hugs and asking if they are in a date but they're like 'wtf haha no, we're just doing bro things pff' and in some point is kinda frustrating because they can't even hold hands?"
> 
> And it was meant to be a drabble, it really was. I tried. But then it turned into this.
> 
> Title is from Little Mix's Secret Love Long.

Being low-key famous on the internet had it’s perks. They could work from home, set their own schedules, and their careers had brought more joy to their lives than most. In fact, it had brought them each other, which was really the best thing of all. 

But it came with some sacrifices too. Like how Dan couldn’t kiss his boyfriend in public, or how they had to edit out all the ways they gave themselves away in videos. It meant filming a 10 minute video often took an hour, because they’d never learned to just keep their hands off each other in the first place. 

The biggest bug bear was date night. Phil liked to spoil Dan and Dan liked to be spoilt and to see Phil’s eyes light up at good food and fun times and so, contrary to the ‘we-don’t-go-outside’ meme they had become on the internet, they tried to make time to do things with each other at least once every few weeks. The problem was, with some of the attention they garnered, they were sometimes interrupted. 

 

**1.**

_Friday night. Sometime in 2010. Mexican restaurant_

“God, Tacos!” Dan enthused, “I’ve been waiting for this all day. This is the only thing that could make sitting in those law lectures all day worth it.” 

“Cheers,” Phil smiled taking a sip of his fruity cocktail, “Glad it’s the food and not the company that’s making you so happy.” 

“No, obviously you are too. You’re literally my favourite. But Tacos, God!” 

“So you’re not enjoying the lectures?” 

“I am,” Dan said, licking sour cream from the side of his taco in a way that was making it difficult for Phil to concentrate on what he was saying, “It’s just that it gets a bit difficult to sit through when I know I’m coming out to dinner with my sexy boyfriend afterwards, a boyfriend who is no longer long distance and I can reach out and…” Dan slid his hand across the table and put his hand on top of Phil’s. 

Phil smiled back at him and wondered if now was a good time to tell him that he loved him. They’d been dating since last October really, but they didn’t make it official until Dan moved to Manchester and now he’s pretty sure he’s falling in the best way. He couldn’t help but smile as Dan’s eyes shone in the low light of the restaurant, brown pools glinting with so much happiness that Phil felt like something would burst in his chest. 

“Sorry to interrupt but, are you Dan and Phil?” 

Dan’s hand moved so quickly from Phil’s that he was surprised that he didn’t knock any of the glasses on the table over. 

“Hello, yes, hi.”

The girl was about fourteen, black jeans, an array of bracelets, long hair hanging over her nervously smiling face. She looked between them rapidly, as if she couldn’t believe what was happening. 

“Oh my god, hi. I love you guys so much, I watch all your videos! I knew you lived in Manchester but I never… wow. Can I have an autograph?” 

“Sure,” Dan said, smiling widely. He hadn’t been doing this as long as Phil so he was still fairly shocked every time this happened. So was Phil, to be fair, but at least it had happened to him before. “Err… Phil, do you have a pen?” 

“You’ve just come from university, Dan! How do you not have a pen?” Phil whined, bending down to pick up his backpack and pulling a pen from the side pocket, “So unorganised,” he said in a gentle mocking tone to the girl, playing up to their audience of one. 

“What’s your name?” Phil asked as he pulled over a clean napkin from the other side of the table.

“Robin”

“Okay…” Phil drawled as he wrote _To Robin…._ and then signed his name. 

He passed the napkin to Dan who signed his own name and then drew an emoticon heart next to it _< 3_. 

“Here you go,” Dan said passing the napkin to Robin, who took it with shaking hands. “Thank you for watching the videos, we’re glad you enjoy them.” 

The _we_ could have been too much, Phil wasn’t sure, perhaps he was paranoid.

Robin lingered for a moment, as if wanting to say something else. 

“Did you want a hug?” Dan asked hesitantly.

Robin’s face lit up and she nodded vigorously. 

They both stood, hugging her in turn before sitting back down as Robin gave them a little wave and wandered back to her family at their table. 

“Wow,” Dan said, smiling from ear to ear so widely that his cheeks were beginning to hurt. “I can’t believe that just happened.” 

“It was pretty cool, huh?” Phil said, smiling back. 

“Still,” Dan said ominously, “We should probably be more careful.” 

“Yeah,” Phil agreed, “Definitely.” 

They didn’t hold hands again that night, and both were conscious of the girl across the room at her own table, and maybe of other prying eyes out there in the world. But Phil watched Dan eat his food and they slipped animatedly from one topic of conversation to another, and it was enough. 

 

**2.**

_Wednesday night. Early 2012. Late showing at the Manchester cinema near to their flat._

“I can’t believe there was actually a showing this late.” 

“It’s Manchester,” Phil laughs, “The city that never sleeps.” 

“That’s New York,” Dan says with fake exasperation. “You spork.” 

Phil shrugged and laughed anyway. It was good to get Dan out of the house for a bit. He’d been going round and round about the whole ‘what do I do with my life’ thing, he really needed to get out of his own head. They’d chosen a late showing because they hoped it would be empty. 

They had selected seats in the middle of a row, near the back but not the back row. They aren’t that cliche. 

Dan looked settled in his seat as the lights came back up. They’d nudged the armrest between them upward until it was out of the way. They didn’t cuddle but he’d pressed close to Phil, sliding down in his seat slightly.

“I’m surprised you stayed awake during that” Phil said, sliding his empty drink cup from the holder and reaching over for the mostly-eaten popcorn bucket that was resting on Dan’s knee. Instead he dropped his hand to Dan’s thigh and squeezed gently.

“Yes, m’fine.” Dan said smiling lazily, “Just stressed out.” 

“I know,” Phil replied warmly, “Good film though?” 

“Yeah,” Dan yawned, stretching his arms slightly, “Was good.” 

“You’re almost monosyllabic,” Phil chuckled, “Come on, let’s get you home.” 

When they were back out of the dark street, bundled in jackets against the cold, Dan had shuffled his feet and walked closer to Phil than he usually would, letting the cover of darkness allow them. Their hands brushed and Phil was nearly swept away with it, the heady feeling of being close to this beautiful boy, alone and in love and just happy. 

“I love you.” Dan said suddenly. They didn’t say it often, not wanting to wear out the words, but whenever they did it was truly felt, not tossed into the ether to be dissolved in routine. 

“I love you too, Bear.” 

Dan hummed and Phil allowed himself to take Dan’s hand briefly, squeezed around his cold palm. 

“OH MY GOD!” 

They sprang apart rapidly, Dan blinking his tired eyes and looking around for the source of the noise. They know what usually comes next. 

“You’re… Dan and Phil!” 

There with three of them, giggling and grouped together. What were they even doing out here at this time? 

“Hello,” Phil greeted them amiably, “Nice to meet you.” 

“Wow. You too” said one of the girls.

“Shit,” another said, “Sorry but, oh my god.” 

“Kelly, shut up. So embarrassing.” 

“How are you guys doing?” Dan asked, clearly still sleepy but trying to keep a smile on his face and his energy levels up. 

“Amazing,” the first girl said

“Yeah, really good. We’re all such massive fans.” 

They all giggled. 

It was still nice, and a bit surreal, bumping into people that knew who they were from the internet. But it made them both so happy, they could never complain about it. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“We just went to see 21 Jump Street.” Phil said, “It was good. “ 

“Are you on a date?” the louder, bossier one of the group says. 

They both laughed, stepping slightly out of each other’s personal space a bit.

“No,” Dan said jovially, Phil never knew how to respond in these instances so he usually left Dan to it while he stayed silent. He’s wasn’t comfortable lying, not that Dan was, but they both knew it was necessary so Dan usually took one for the team on this stuff. It was getting him a bit of hate online, though, and maybe they needed to cool it, but the stupid video had leaked and they didn’t know what to do, but perhaps having Dan go on long rants in live shows was a bit of overkill. 

Phil was silent for a moment thinking about this before phasing back into the conversation. 

“...So Phil here decided I needed to be released from my existential hell. He’s a good friend.” 

“Can you sign my Maths homework?” One of them asked, as if getting the idea from Dan’s excuses.

“Your math homework?” Dan asked incredulously

“It’s the only thing I have with me,” the girl shrugged. 

“Won’t you need to hand it in though, to your teacher?” Phil asked 

“Nah, I didn’t even finish it.” 

Dan tutted loudly and adopted his ‘pretending to be sensible’ voice “You should definitely do your maths homework, in fact I’m not signing it unless you promise to do it.” then he grinned, “I’m kidding, I literally never did my maths homework at school. So boring. Give it here.” 

They both signed the flurry of papers that were presented to them, and then there was the obligatory hugs and a car pulling up to the Cinema with one of their parents in it and the girls were giggling and piling into it and then Dan and Phil were alone again on the dark pavement. 

“Home now?” Phil asked, watching as the energy Dan had been trying to maintain leaked from him and his shoulders sagged. 

“Yes please.” 

They didn’t lean on each other on the walk home, but Dan pressed against him in the lift up to their flat, and Phil breathed a kiss into his hair, they might never be able to share this with the world, but they could share the world with each other. 

 

**3.**

_Saturday night. October 2014. A Taxi rank in central London._

“Dinner was lovely,” Phil said, “Thank you.” 

“I didn’t cook it.” Dan said sardonically, “That would be the chefs at the restaurant.” 

“Yes, but, thank you for taking me.” 

“No problem.” 

Dan was tweeting, or texting, or playing a flash game. Phil had long since learned that this didn’t mean he was ignoring Phil, in fact, it was likely the exact opposite. 

“Sometimes,” Dan had whispered when they were pressed up close to each other in bed some months ago, “The urge to kiss you in public is so strong I have to distract myself.” 

“I know what you mean,” Phil had said, and tonight was one of those times. 

“Five years,” Phil said quietly, “Can you believe it’s been five years since we were at Manchester train station?” 

Dan glanced up then, met Phil’s eyes and Phil could see everything in them. The want, the need, the love, the memories. 

“And since… the Manchester eye.” He ducked his head down, cheeks colouring. 

“My stomach is doing that flippy over thing again.” Phil said. He knew he was pushing it, they shouldn’t talk about these things in public but Dan looked so amazing and they’d had such a great night and it was five years, five years today that he’d seen him for the first time in the flesh and he couldn’t stop.

“Me too,” Dan said softly. 

They caught themselves then, backing off to their usual measured distance but the thought was still there for both of them. The desire to be at home in their four walls, in their space, their privacy, where Phil could touch Dan, hold him close and tell him exactly what these five years have meant to him. 

Phil looked up to the sky blew a calming breath out of his mouth, It was cold and his breath ghosted into the air in a small puff of mist. He glanced back down and felt a tap on his shoulder. 

He turned to see a guy about 16 years old with his hands in the pocket of his skinny jeans. He had hair the same as they did in 2011 and he was flicking it nervously out of his eyes. 

“Hey man, sorry to like bug you and stuff but, are you AmazingPhil from YouTube?” 

“Yeah,” Phil smiled, “Nice to meet you.” 

“Oh whoa, and you’re danisnotonfire” 

“Hey,” Dan said from behind him, holding up a hand in greeting and shoving his phone back into his pocket. 

“You guys are cool,” the guy says rocking on his heels, “Totally amazing videos and stuff.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Yeah, cheers.” 

“I’ve always wanted to start a YouTube channel,” the guy said. 

“You should,” Phil smiled encouragingly. 

“Yeah maybe. But like, does it get annoying? With the 12 year olds thinking you’re together and that?” 

“No,” Dan shook his head fielding the question in a much better way these days than he used to. “We’re in full support of all the deep and depraved places of the internet. Shipping comes with the territory.” 

“Yeah, but like, if you were you’d have just said something, there’d be no reason not to. It’s not like anyone cares if you’re gay or whatever. So it’s weird that they butt into your business like that.”

Dan laughed and Phil followed suit. 

“Sure,” Dan shrugged, “But we don’t care. We love our fans.” 

The guy seemed satisfied with the answer and didn’t press any further. He didn’t seem to want an autograph or a hug or any of the usual stuff, just tell them he appreciated their work or whatever.

“Cool. Well, didn’t mean to interrupt you” the guy said, “Have a good one.” 

They nodded and bid him farewell and then the line was moving and they were able to get a taxi. They sat either end of the seat without drawing into each other, both lost in thought. It was the first time that Phil thought it had been difficult to lie, that perhaps they shouldn’t be doing it, but he didn’t know how they’d ever get out of the tangle they were in, so he didn’t say anything. 

 

**4.**

_Tuesday lunchtime. May 2016. Somewhere in America._

“Pancake time, pancake time, pancake time.” Phil sang as they walked through the door and the beautiful air conditioning hit them. 

“Ahhh” Dan groaned in what could almost be a sexual noise, “Air conditioning should be mandatory everywhere when it’s this fucking hot.” 

“Don’t complain,” Phil said as they selected a booth and sat down, on the same side, because there was no reason not to “We’ll be back in rainy England before you know it.” 

“I’m not complaining about the heat,” Dan clarified, “Not really. It’s the humidity. Look what it does to my hair.” 

He prodded a finger into his fringe and wrapped a curl around it. 

“I look like a hobbit.” 

“I like your hobbit hair,” Phil said, not for the first time. 

“You’re biased. You don’t count.” 

“True.” 

They perused the menu for a moment, ordering coffee from the waitress that came over. 

“Are you really going to have pancakes again?” Dan asked, because really, Phil had eaten them at literally every stop on tour so far. 

“It’s important to give the proper appreciation to pancakes all across America.” Phil laughed, “I wouldn’t want someone on Twitter asking me how the pancakes were in their state and me not being able to tell them, would I?” 

“Fair point,” Dan laughed. 

They were high on being here, of doing the things they were doing and enjoying each other’s company. They were delirious with it so Dan pressed himself closely up against Phil and when the waitress came to take their food order, he didn’t move away. 

The pancakes were amazing and Dan’s burger was just as good and they felt like they finally got to spend some time together. If they forgot themselves and ate from each other’s plates, or touched each other too long or too often, it was because they were happy, just lost in each other and how in love they were.

“You must get this all the time,” the waitress said as she brought their check, “But you guys look a lot like…” she trailed off. “It’s you isn’t it? The guys from the internet? My kid sister is obsessed with you!” 

“Oh, yeah.” Dan said, subtly moving away from Phil slightly, worrying at his lip.

“Sorry,” She said, fiddling with the hem of her apron, “I’m not an internet person. I don’t know the first thing about it but my sister has all your posters and stuff…”

“Is she coming to the show tonight?” Phil asked with an encouraging smile.

“Ah no,” the waitress said, shaking her head. “It was all sold out.” 

Dan nodded, “I’m sorry, I wish we could get you tickets or something. You know, in exchange for the amazing food you just brought us, but the venue wouldn’t release any more to us…” 

“Here,” Phil said slipping a pen and notebook from his backpack, “What’s your sister’s name?” 

“Emma.” 

They both signed a page of the notebook, writing a note that said they were sorry she couldn’t come to the show but that they were so glad she watched their videos. 

“Wow, thank you.” The woman said, “She’s going to be so thrilled.” 

“I’m glad.” 

The woman hesitated for a moment, biting her lip. “You don’t have to… you know, worry or whatever. I wouldn’t…” 

Dan swallowed hard and maintained eye contact. 

“I mean I’m not the type of person to talk about people’s business. Not even to my sister. Just so you know.” 

She left then, before Dan could actively deny it, assure her that there was nothing to tell. 

“Do you ever get sick of it?” Dan asked when they were back out in the sun and the heat. He’d put his sunglasses back on so Phil couldn’t see his eyes, but he was pretty proficient in reading Dan after six and a half years, so he didn’t really need to.

“Sometimes,” he said truthfully. 

“I mean hiding it,” Dan clarified, “Not being caught.” 

“I know,” Phil shrugged, “I mean, yeah. I hate that I can’t just kiss you when I want to or whatever. But I understand why…” 

“I think it’s been mostly me.” Dan said, looking out across the parking lot in front of the diner, “Enforcing the secret and stuff.” 

“That's not true.” 

“It is,” Dan insisted, “We’re way past the point where it would matter. Look at everything we’re doing, everything we’ve built. So what, we’re together? Most of the fans believe that we are anyway. Would admitting it really change anything?” 

“Maybe,” Phil said softly, “Maybe not. It’s like… the speculation of it is the big draw. The fans ‘investigating’ and discussing it on Tumblr. We reveal it, all of that goes away and suddenly we’re just another Zalfie or Rose and Rosie. I mean, yes, it’s cute and all but it’s not shipping if it’s confirmed is it? And that’s _all_ we’ll be. Just a couple, we’ll never taken seriously for our individual projects.”

Dan nodded. They’ve talked about this before, when their audiences started getting bigger and they had to actively decide to hide it, but it feels like this time it’s about something else. 

“But are you happy?” Dan asked, “Hiding it?” 

“I’m happy as long as I have you,” Phil said bumping his shoulder because they were still outside, walking along the street, peering into shop windows. “I understand the rest of it. It’s a mutual decision, Dan.” 

“Then let’s decide that it won’t be forever,” Dan suggested. “Because if you ever weren't happy…” 

“You too,” Phil said “If you weren’t happy…” 

“So when we’re ready” Dan added

“Yes,” Phil agreed, “When we’re ready.” 

 

**5.**

_Friday night. November 2016. Bowling Alley._

“This is so stupid,” Dan insisted, dragging his feet in his hired shoes. 

“Why?” 

“Because, bowling, Phil?” 

“It is a completely suitable date night activity.” Phil said, smiling and closing his eyes. 

“Yeah, I know.” Dan said, “I just mean, we’re both horrific at physical activity and clumsy af this is bound to go horribly wrong.” 

“No way,” Phil said, keying their names into the computer, “Lets just have some fun. We’ve been so busy and next month is going to be so hectic with Gamingmas, can we just have some fun Bear, please?” 

“Ugh, fine” said Dan, but he was smiling. 

They did have fun, Dan won the first game, though not by much and both of them threw way more gutter balls than either of them would admit to. Dan fondly chided Phil for being awful but proceeded to do just as badly. Phil gave as good as he got and they were poking each other, shoving at shoulders and generally being a bit touchy when a subscriber dropped by their lane. 

“It isn’t them,” They heard a voice say behind them. 

“It is babe, trust me.” 

They turned from where they were sat next to each other on the small bench in front of the computer for keying in their scores. They were trying to set up the next game and had been arguing over what names to put in. Dan argued he should be allowed to put his name as All Time Best Bowler but Phil argued at a) it wouldn’t fit and b) Dan should definitely be ‘worst winner ever’. 

“Hello,” Dan said, swiping a slightly sweaty fringe out of his eyes.

“Are you--”

“Yes, Dan said, smiling. It was always best to just cut to the chase at this part, no point dragging it out. 

“Hi” Phil said beside him and Dan slid from the chair.

They were a young teenaged couple, two guys leaning into each other fondly and they were staring at them shyly, hesitant. 

“We love your videos” one of them said, “We both watch them. We met… actually… through your videos.” 

The guy next to him smiled, reaching out a hand to squeeze his. 

“Wow,” Dan said genuinely, “That's great!”

Phil nodded, “Really great.”

“I just want to say,” the shorter second guy said, “thank you, I never would have come.out if not for you. You remind me that's it's good to be yourself. That I only have one life and I should live it in a way that makes me happy.”

Dan choked slightly, “Wow erm, excuse me while I turn into blubbering mess. That's amazing.”

“Me too,” his boyfriend said, “We found each other online and I was having a really tough time with it all before that. So thank you.”

They got up and hugged everyone else in turn, Dan was fairly choked up and Phil could see him actually fighting back tears and Phil was feeling a little emotional as well as they said goodbye their their fans. 

“That was…”

“Yeah, “ Dan said swatting at his face with his sweater sleeve pulled down over his wrist. “I still can't believe that we brought people together, that's the best feeling ever.”

“And we helped them come out?” Phil said incredulously.

“Yeah… I guess what we say does have an impact.” 

“Do you think…?”

“Yes,” Dan said, not needing Phil to finish his sentence.

“Not all at once,” Phil pointed out, “Just…”

“We’re ready.” Dan whispered. 

“Yeah,” Phil whispered back, “We’re ready.” 

And they set it in motion. Not quickly, not all at once, but they relaxed around each other, stopped editing out as many of the casual touches and the open affection on their faces. There was a reaction in the comments, of course there was, but it felt they were heading in the right direction, after everything they've done and everything they've built, they were finally getting there. 

 

**+1**

_Wednesday night. 2018. Sushi restaurant._

“Is the taxi booked for tomorrow morning?” Dan asked, texting as they entered the restaurant. 

“Yes,” Phil assured him, “And the bags are packed, and the tickets are in my hand luggage and the house plants will survive and I blew out the candles before we left…” he placed a hand gently over Dan’s phone and eased it away from him. “Stop worrying.” 

“Yeah, alright,” Dan blew out a breath, “I’m sorry. We’re doing date night. I know.”

“We’re going to be really busy over the next few months, just try to relax.” 

“I know,” Dan said, shrugging out of his jacket as they took a seat, “I just don’t feel like we’re settled into the house yet and we’re already dashing off.”

“I feel the same way,” Phil said gently, “But it’ll all work out.” 

Dan’s hand slid across the table and came to rest on top of Phil’s. “I’m sorry, I’m paying attention to you, I swear. I’m all yours.” 

“Okay good,” Phil said, “You’re my favourite, Bear. I love you.” 

Dan smiled with his teeth, dimples dipping in on his cheeks. “Love you too.” 

They were silent for a moment, just smiling, before a small voice appeared at their side. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” the girl said, “But, are you Dan and Phil?” 

“Hi,” Dan said, turning his head, smile still on his face and his hand still on Phil’s. “Nice to meet you.” 

“You guys are on a date, I’m sorry. I don’t want to be _that_ guy but could I get a quick autograph?” 

“Of course,” Phil said, reaching into his pocket for a pen. They’re much more organised these days. 

“Could you… this is so weird, but could you sign my sketchbook?” 

The girl pulled out a sketchbook from her messnger bag and passed it over. Dan leaned back in his chair with it, flicking through the pages until he got to a blank one. He was trying not to pay attention, Phil could tell, but he chuckled at some of the small animations. 

“These are really good… are they… YouTubers?” 

“Yeah,” the girl said, chewing on a thumbnail, “There are some of you guys right…” he leant over and flicked to a couple of pages with brightly coloured drawings of two anime-style men sitting on a bed, sharing a kiss. “Here.” 

Dan sucked in a breath, he recognised the scene immediately. 

“Well, you’ve captured a nice moment there.” Phil said from across the table, looking at the drawing upside down. 

“It’s my favourite video of yours” the girl said, “It was like… it was okay, you know? To be….” she trailed off. “You guys seem to happy lately, especially in Pinof nine.” 

“We are happy,” Dan nodded, glancing over at Phil. “Especially since you’re made us look like hot anime boys in these drawings. Want us to sign this page?” 

“Oh my god, really?” 

“Sure.” Dan reached over, took the pen from Phil, signed the page and passed the book over to him. 

Phil looked at the drawing right way round and grinned as he too signed the page. The video was probably his favourite too. It had been fitting, that it was Phil is not on fire that they’d chosen to do it. It wasn’t a grand gesture, they hadn’t sat and explained everything or gone through their long history to clear up anything that had gone before. 

They just referred to each other with pet names more casually, sat closer, didn’t edit out the kiss. And the end it was simple, “We’re moving,” They’d said, “We’re ready to take the next step in our life together.” 

“Here you go,” Phil said passing the book back to her, “Thank you.” 

“Thank you,” the girl said, sliding the book back into her bag.

“Hey,” Dan said as the girl took a few steps away, “Can you tweet me a copy of that?” 

“Sure! I will.” 

Then she was gone, and Dan and Phil were alone again. 

“We did the right thing didn’t we?” Dan asked, reaching back over to take Phil’s hand. 

“Sure did,” Phil replied.

“Should we have done it sooner?” 

“Maybe,” Phil shrugged, “We maybe could have, but I wouldn’t change a thing.” 

Dan thought about their lives, about their new home and all the things that were coming up in the lives, future projects, more memories to build and share. He thought about the ring he had stashed in the back of his bedside drawer, he thought of the infinite possibilities that were he and the man he loved. 

“No,” he said, squeezing Phil’s fingers between his own and feeling Phil’s squeeze back, “Me either.”


End file.
